


A Tubular Brother

by Luna_lumax



Series: Tubular Moments [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Sibling, Gen, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Sad and Happy, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_lumax/pseuds/Luna_lumax
Summary: Billy is trying to be a better sibling, he really is. Max is hopeful for him, but with hope comes disappointment. Right? Maybe not.PRE SEASON 3 // NO SPOILERSONE SHOTNO NEED TO READ THE REST OF THE SERIES





	A Tubular Brother

A Tubular Stepbrother

Billy was trying to be better, he really was. And she could tell.

She could tell through the way he smiled at her when she got out of the car. The way he would give her reassuring nods when Neil would ask her questions over the dining table. The way he would respectfully acknowledge Lucas whenever he saw him. The way he tried to protect her from Neil’s wrath.

But he had his moments where he would go back to the old Billy. These were the moments when he had dealt with a little too much. When his pent-up anger would get the better of him.

Max would be lying if she said that she wouldn’t get upset when he got angry at her. She had always been independent, perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She guessed that was what came with not hoping for anything. If she didn’t hope for anything, she wouldn’t be disappointed. 

“Hope is for suckers.” She would tell herself.

But the part of Max that still had hope in Billy would never go away. No matter how hard she tried to get rid of it, it would remain. Because when Billy was happy and nice, it made her feel better. And it was becoming more common for him to have good moments.

They would even share sibling moments.

“What’s the matter with you?” Billy asked one day. Max had come into the car with a sour attitude. He could tell she’d been hurt.

“Nothing. Why does it matter to you anyway?” She snapped.

“Jesus. Sorry for worrying shit head.” 

Billy was pissed by her stubbornness, but he knew why she was acting that way. Much like him, she had a shitty childhood, made to look after herself far too young. Unfortunately, that crap caused trust issues. Meaning that you didn’t know what to do when somebody was willing to care. Yeah... how inconvenient.

He’d often reflect on what he’s said to Max in the past, and he would partly blame himself for making her feel that way. But another part of him knows she can handle it better than he ever could. 

She would hopefully understand his anger better than anybody else. Maybe that’s why he took it out on her. Because she did the same. She was never as harsh, but she was feisty, and boy, she could yell. She could yell.

He laughed at the thought of it, and turned up the music on the car’s stereo.

“Here I am. Rock you like a hurricane.” Billy sang (rather obnoxiously, Max would say).

“Would you shut up?” She yelled.

“C’mon Max! This song belongs to us, I’d say that we bought quite the shock to Hawkins Indiana. The idiots had no idea what Californians could bring.”

Max tried to hide a smile. He was annoying, but she couldn’t help but agree. Hawkins seemed so uptight, every family wanting to live the American Dream. Their “rebellious” teens thinking they could stir the pot by doing something as innocent as threatening to run away.

None of them would ever have the balls to actually do it, unlike Max. She did in California, but that’s another story. 

So when the Hargrove and Mayfield kids arrived, leather jacket and skateboard in tow, Hawkins was, in fact, in quite the shock. It was hilarious.

Caught up in her thoughts, Max barely realised Billy missed the turn into their street.

“Wait. Where are we going Billy?” Max asked, worry laced in her voice.

“Relax!” Billy laughed. “Figured that ice cream could fix your bitchy mood. Besides, Neil doesn’t arrive home until 6. What do you say?”

“Oh. Ok sure.” Max was caught off guard. Billy was actually trying to help her feel better. The world must be ending.

After Billy bought her some chocolate ice cream, refusing to buy anything for himself. (“Getting that summer body Max.” He insisted. She scoffed.) They got back in the car, surprisingly sharing a decent conversation.

“Why chocolate? That’s so basic.” Billy asked.

Max was too distracted in the heaven that was her double scoop, that she didn’t even realise what she was saying until it was too late.

“Like Lucas.” She replied nonchalantly. 

There was silence, until Max realised what she said.

“Shit! I cannot believe I just said that!”

Billy burst into laughter at Max’s mortified look.

“You tell anybody that, and you’re dead Hargrove!” She warned with her best death glare.

“I’d like to see you try.” Billy teased. “Anyway, how are things going with Sinclair?”

Max was surprised their, already weird, conversation took this type of turn. But stuff it, what’s the use lying?

“Oh. Well, I just broke up with him.” Max replied like it was an answer as simple as the weather outside.

“You what?” Billy gaped.

“Yeah. It’s not the first time I’ve done that. When he’s being too immature, I get annoyed. So, I dump his ass. I’m not worried, he always comes back, plus he knows I still like him. Give us a day or two, and it’ll be like nothing ever happened. That is, if he knows what’s good for him.”

“Well, I’ll be damned Max. You’ve got the boy wrapped around your fingers. Somebody better warn him.”

“Shut up.” Max laughed.

“Here I am. Rock you like a hurricane.”

This time, they both blurted out the lyrics as loud as they could. Enjoying the moment. Both of them cracking up at the other’s stupid exaggeration.

Unfortunately when the car pulled up out the front of their house, Neil’s car was already in the driveway.

“Shit.” Billy whispered.

As they step inside, it was no surprise to see Neil waiting for them.

“Where the hell have you two been?” Neil yelled ferociously. Max jumped, whilst Billy flinched. “The least I ask if you us to greet your father when he gets home!”

“I’m sorry.” Max whispered. Neil only got louder.

“Billy! You’re an irresponsible young man! You’re useless, just like your mother!”

Max saw Billy’s fist clench. This wasn’t going to end well. 

“And Maxine! Don’t even get me started.” Neil grabbed Max by the arm, pulling her closer, so that she was inches away from his face. She struggled against his grip.

“You’re hurting me. Please stop.” She pleaded. 

“You need to learn the rules! My patience with you is wearing Maxine. You’re walking on thin ice! Do you understand me?”

“Yes.” She whimpered.

“Do you understand me!?” Neil roared, tightening his grip on her.

“Stop it please. You’re hurting me!” She screamed.

“What?” He demanded.

Billy yanked her arm way from his father’s grip. “You heard her! You were hurting her.”

“How brave of you son.” Neil sneered.

Billy gave Max a look, silently pleading her to go to her room. She didn’t think twice, before doing what he wanted her to do, and locking her door.

Max heard the hits and the yelling outside her door. She hated herself as she thought it was her fault that Billy was getting hurt. Stupid Neil. What a monster of a man. She despised her mother for ever marrying him.

The slam of a door snapped her away from the voice within her head. There were footsteps of somebody stumbling down the hallway and into the room across from her. Billy.

Neil must’ve been the one to leave the house, which meant Max was safe enough to check if Billy was ok. She had to.

As she wearily pushed his door open, she caught sight of him lying on his bed, one hand clinging to his side abdomen, the other to his head. She crept inside, steady with her treading. Billy was like a harmed beast, vulnerable, but still hostile. She had to be careful.

“Billy?”

“Go away, Max!” He yelled.

She didn’t back down, she never does. “Are you ok?” Stupid question. “Jesus, sorry! Scratch that. Just hold on a second.”

She darted to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit she had for her skateboard injuries, and returned to Billy’s room. She carefully sat down beside him.

“Let me help you.” She coaxed.

With ease, Max treated the wounds Neil had left on Billy’s head and side. Luckily it was nothing too serious, the worse part was the wincing Billy made when she rubbed the disinfectant on. 

Once she was done, she got up to leave, but she stopped in his doorway when he heard him mutter.

“Thanks shit head.” He grunted.

“Don’t thank me, Billy. I’m the one who put you in that situation.”

“I wasn’t ok with him hurting you.” He expression turned into a smirk. “I’m the only one allowed to torment you.”

“Gee, thanks.” Max replied, sarcasm dripping through her voice.

“I’m your brother. It’s my job.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Max turned around and went back to her room. A smile on her face, and hope in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Billy and Max seemed closer in Season 3. And Max was obviously distraught at the end. So it got me thinking, what changed?
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, my weaknesses include, Max Mayfield, Lucas Sinclair, Billy Hargrove, Robin Buckley and (weirdly) Heather the lifeguard.


End file.
